A Series of Unfortunate One-Shots
by Patronus-Charm54093
Summary: A series of sad one-shots I've written and am writing. Some will be long, some will be short. I hope you enjoy them. T for violence and gore, etc etc.
1. Semmeline

Sirius walked into his- no, _their_- flat and tossed his robe on the couch. "Em?" he called. "I'm home!" There was no answer. _She's probably in the shower_, he mused as he started to cook dinner. _I'll surprise her_, he decided. He whistled as he made grilled chicken with mashed potatoes, which he knew was her favorite. He set the food on the table and then walked into their bedroom across the hall. "Em, are you there?" he called. There was no response. Slightly worried, he knocked on the door of the adjacent bathroom. "Em, are you okay? Please answer me." There was still no response. Now fully panicked, Sirius opened the door and was greeted with a horrible sight. Em was lying in the tub, which was full of blood, and a message on the wall read: "You killed our Lord. We killed your blood-traitor wife." Below the message, there was a drawing of the Dark Mark. Sirius was in pain. He couldn't breathe. This couldn't have happened, not to them. That was years ago, why now, why now? Why his Em? _We were going to get married_, he thought, remembering the proposal. _And now she's dead._ He magicked away the blood and cradled the mangled body of his only true love. That's where Remus found him, lying on the floor cradling the cold body of Emmeline Vance.


	2. Remmeline

Emmeline searched through her purse for the keys to their apartment. She found them and unlocked the door, dropping her purse on the table by the entryway. "Remus, I'm home!" There was no response. Frowning, she walked through the kitchen, grabbing an apple on her way. "Remus?" she called again, walking into their bedroom. She froze. _No. No, no no no, please, no!_ Remus was hanging from the ceiling, a rope tight around his neck. "REMUS!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why?" she choked out. "Why?" Her eyes fell on a note below Remus's body. It read:

_Em:_

_I'm sorry to leave you, but I can't take it anymore. I can't take the dirty looks everyone gives me, looking at me like I'm some filthy beast. Why was it me? Is it selfish of me to wish that Greyback had bitten someone else instead? Am I wrong for wishing my fate away on someone else? I don't know, and I never will, because I will leave you as soon as I finish writing this note._

_Please take care of our unborn child._

_-Remus_

Tears flowed from Emmeline's eyes as she crumpled the note in her hands. _Why, Remus? Why do you care what they think, when you have me? Why did you have to leave me?_ She clutched the note in her and held in close. It was all she had left of him, besides their child. _How will I live without you, Remus? _"Diffindo" she whispered, cutting the rope that held him to the ceiling. She caught the body of her love with her arms, and cradled the body, wishing nothing more than to have her husband back.


	3. Albus SeverusScorpius

Scorpius fumbled with the keys to his house, struggling to open the door. With a shove, he finally got it open and stepped inside. He unceremoniously dropped all his paperwork on the kitchen table and shrugged off his coat. "Al? I'm home!" he called up the stairs. He smiled, thinking of his boyfriend and housemate. They had started dating two years ago, after graduating from Hogwarts. Al was a Healer now, and Scorpius an Auror. They moved in together one year later, and had worked out a nice routine since. He would cook breakfast, and then Al would go to work. Al would then come home and make dinner for when he came home. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps from the stairs. Albus sneaked behind Scorpius and snaked his arms around his waist. "Hey Scorp." he whispered in his ear. Scorpius turned around to face Al. "Hey." he whispered back. They stood there, leaning against the wall in each other's arms, taking in each other's presence. They would have stayed there longer, but Fate is a cruel bitch. Alarms started blaring all over the house. They pulled apart and Scorpius swore. "We're under attack!" he yelled. "Contact the other Aurors, I'll scout outside!" He gave Albus a quick kiss on the cheek and ran outside.

* * *

Albus darted into the kitchen, where he pressed a button on the counter. Immediately, a hologram of Kingsley appeared above it. "What's wrong?" the Minister asked. "We're under attack!" Albus replied. "Some reinforcements would be appreciated!" "I'm on it." Kingsley replied, and the hologram disappeared. Albus pulled out his wand and ran outside to join Scorpius. It was chaos. There were dozens of masked men, all dueling Scorpius. He was doing his best, but it was clear his shields were failing. Six men aimed their wands at Scorpius. His shield was flickering, and Albus could only watch in horror as Scorpius looked at him and mouthed his last word.

"_Albus",_ Scorpius whispered, unheard.  
"Avada Kedavra!" yelled the six men.

Scorpius' shield failed. All six spells hit him dead on.

"Scorpius! NO!" screamed Albus desperately. But it was too late. Scorpius Malfoy had taken his final breath. He fell to his knees, screaming and crying.

Albus didn't even care when the other ten Death Eaters approached them. He didn't care when they aimed their wands at him. He was in shock. He couldn't believe Scorpius was dead. And he didn't care when ten identical jets of light hit him in the chest. All he did was welcome the darkness they brought, so he could feel no more pain, and let the hurt end.


End file.
